Alone
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Fictober Touken Ranbu Edition 2018 ALV! Día 19 Tema: Fudo (Yukimitsu) El pasado, aprendizaje para unos, pesadilla para otros, visto de esa forma, puede atare a una sensación de vacío y soledad, cosa que a algunos no les deja vivir, como es el caso de Fudo.


**Seguimos con el Fictober para Touken ranbu.**

 **Lo que es ley.**

 **Los nombres están en orden americano, o sea primero nombre luego apellido.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Kashuu Kiyomitsu – Orden Japonés.**

 **Kiyomitsu Kashuu – Orden Americano.**

 **La romanización es simple.**

 **Ejemplo:**

 **Touken Danshi –Romanización Normal.**

 **Token Danshi – Romanización Simple.**

 **Los personajes (en su mayoría) no me pertenecen a mi si no a DMM y a sus respectivos ilustradores.**

 **Esta ligeramente enlazado a "La Vida En La Ciudadela"**

 **Sin más!**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **~Alone~**

— ¡Fudo! — Llamó Kawaki al pelivioleta que se paseaba con sake en una de sus manos.

— ¿Hum? ¡Hic!

—Sé que ustedes tienen una resistencia mayor que la de un ser humano normal, y lo digo en todos los sentidos pero... Deberías dejar de beber así. — Sugirió amablemente.

—Ebrio o no, soy inútil. — Dijo el chico dando un gran trago.

Kawaki suspiró. —Ven. — Dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a una parte del jardín, retirados de la casa, la chica se sentó recargando su espalda en una de las paredes verdes.

Fudo por su parte la observó para después imitar la acción de la chica.

—Tengo una teoría sobre tu vicio. — Dijo mirando al cielo.

Fudo dejó su bebida en el suelo y miró a la chica.

—Sé que ya tuvimos esta conversación, pero aun así, me da la impresión de que te entra por un oido y te sale por el otro. — Kawaki volteó a ver al Tanto.

—Soy inútil, no olvidadizo. — Se defendió.

—Pues no das esa impresión. — Dijo de forma honesta.

Fudo miró al frente y soltó un suspiro. —Fui... una de las espadas favoritas de Nobunaga Oda. Él solía cantar mientras palmeaba sus rodillas. — Su voz denotaba cierta tristeza. —Era un hombre amable con su gente, tanto así que jamás se esperó la traición del cerdo de Mitsuhide. — Dijo lo último frunciendo el ceño.

Kawaki miraba al chico con suma atención, sabía que varios de los chicos habían tenido experiencias traumantes, y ella debía saber cómo ayudarles a superarlo sin tocar fibras que eternamente permanecerían sensibles.

—El día que me separé de él dijo "Este es Yukimitsu Fudo uno de mis tesoros, aquél que me diga cuantas ataduras tiene su empuñadura se quedará con el."

Todos respondieron erradamente, pero Ranmaru calló al llegar su turno, todos querían oír su respuesta. — Sonrió tiernamente. —Lord Nobunaga le dijo "¿Por qué no respondes?" y Ranmaru le respondió "El otro día, cuando usted fue al baño... por curiosidad conté las ataduras, sería una injusticia para mis compañeros el que yo conteste." — Una lágrima escapó de su ojo, Kawaki siguió callada. —Lord Nobunaga... — Gimoteó. —Me entregó a Ranmaru con una sonrisa. — El llanto estaba comenzando a hacerle un nudo en la garganta. —Dijo... "Mi tesoro queda a manos de un buen hombre". — Se mordió el labio inferior. —Su tesoro... — Ocultó su rostro. — ¡No es más que una basura que no pudo protegerlo! — Dijo soltando el llanto y dando un puñetazo al suelo.

Kawaki se acercó más al chico para abrazarlo, en ese momento, era lo único que ella podía hacer.

—Lo dejé morir. — Fudo seguía llorando.

—Que egoísta eres. — Dijo la chica acariciando la cabellera del chico.

Esté levantó un poco el rostro para ver a su Saniwa.

— ¿No crees que Ranmaru se sentía igual? — Dijo tomando al chico de los hombros. —Él también apreciaba a Oda y también cargó con ese sentimiento. — Comenzó a acariciar el cabello del chico. —No sólo han sido ustedes, pese a que no lo aparentan Souza, Yagen y Hasebe están en las mismas. Sólo que ellos se han echó a la idea de que las cosas no iban a ser muy distintas aun permaneciendo con él. — Fudo, quién seguía llorando, analizó un poco las palabras de la chica. —A demás, Yagen estuvo ahí, lo vio cometer _seppuku_ , y tú sabes la orden que le dio a Ranmaru.

No necesitaba decírselo, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, lo vivió y por ello el dolor era grande, y pese a todo ello, debía pelear para que aquel acontecimiento se mantuviese, no sólo era él, todos y cada uno de ellos debían hacerlo.

En ese momento sintió algo en su interior, era un calor extrañamente agradable, para cuando se dio cuenta la chica ya le tenía envuelto en brazos como si fuese un bebé. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y no era efecto del alcohol, era algo más, se sentía más calmado, la tristeza no le había abandonado del todo pero ya no tenía esa sensación de _**soledad**_ que le mantenía atrapado desde aquel día.

* * *

 **Se acabó!**

 **Corto, lo sé, espero que es guste y si no sienten penita por Fudo es porque son una bestias desalmadas :v ok no, bestias no, pero si desalmados.**


End file.
